The present invention relates generally to telecommunication systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for using caller preferences to direct special call handling.
With conventional call handling, a caller initiates a telephone call to a callee (also refered to as a called by those skilled in the art of telephony; hereinafter “called”) and the called's phone rings if the called's phone is on-hook. The called's phone rings until either the phone is answered or the caller hangs up (i.e. goes on-hook). If the called is currently on another telephone call, the caller receives a busy signal.
Conventional telephone systems, however, also provide special call handling for calls directed to a called. The special call handling differs from the conventional call handling. For example, after a designated number of rings, the call may be directed to a voice mail system or an answering machine. The direction of the call to the voice mail system or answering machine is an example of special call handling. The called may also configure call handling so that calls directed to the called's phone are forwarded to another telephone number. Such call forwarding is another example of special call handling. “Find me” services are yet another example of special call handling. Such services ring a succession of different phones until the called is located or until the phone call is directed to a voice mail platform or other intelligent servicing platform. A called may configure the “find me” service, for example, so that the call initially rings at a called's office and after a designated number of rings at the called's home. If there is no answer after a designated number of rings at the called's home, the cellular phone of the called is rung. Finally, if this called does not answer the cellular phone after a designated number of rings, the call is directed to a voice mail system.
Special call handling may also entail the direction of calls to a paging system such that a numerical or textual page is generated to the called. Still further, calls may be directed to intelligent service platforms that cause the generation of electronic mail, video mail, or facsimile messages.
Unfortunately, one of the drawbacks of special call handling in conventional systems is that the caller has no control over the special call handling options. The special call handling options are automatically performed. The caller may not wish to have the call handled in accordance with the special call handling options.